The presence of autonomous vehicles in today's world is becoming more and more common. Most systems are designed to control vehicles that include an axle or are configured such that the right and left side of the vehicle accelerate and decelerate in unison. However, these autonomous systems are ineffective when applied to vehicles that utilize skid-steering to independently control the acceleration and/or deceleration of the right and left side of the vehicle.